Seven Minutes of Heaven
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: A game of Seven Minutes in Heaven changes Zoë forever. Once she walked into the closet, she never really walked out. AU and/or Missing Scene. Zoë/Frankie. Set approximately around Season 13x10.


Title: Seven Minutes of Heaven

Summary: A game of Seven Minutes in Heaven changes Zoë forever. Once she walked into the closet, she never really walked out. AU and/or Missing Scene. Zoë/Frankie. Set approximately around Season 13x10.

Characters: Zoë, Frankie, Drew

Notes: Yet another adventure of how I make a joke - and then that joke turns into a fanfic.

Warnings: Underage drinking, partying similar to what you may see on Degrassi. Internalized misogyny and homophobia relative to what we would see on the show.

* * *

 **Seven Minutes of Heaven**

"Come on, Frankie, it'll be fun," Zoë said as she stood outside the door to Drew Torres's home. The school president was holding one of his famous parties, and she knew that once he got to know her a bit better, he wouldn't have minded that she invited herself.

"I don't know Zoë," Frankie muttered as she adjusted her dress. "This is a senior party… I'm not sure we should be here."

"No, no," Zoë said as she undid Frankie's adjustments. "Keep your cleavage showing. It's how you get the attention a pretty girl like you deserves. Plus, you look gorgeous like this. Classy, yet showing you have the goods.

Frankie sighed, but resigned herself to Zoë's desire. "Still, the boys here are older… what if they want things?"

"Then you should feel lucky an older boy wants you," Zoë scoffed. "But don't worry, we'll stick together tonight. We're here for their attention, not their dicks. We just want to make a good impression on Drew so that Maya and your brother will know who's the baddest girl at school."

"Fine, but we better not get in trouble," Frankie huffed. "My parents will – hell, I don't need Miles stalking me for the rest of the year. I don't think even he would go to a Drew Torres party. I swear if I get groped—"

"Don't worry about that," Zoë said as she turned towards the door and knocked. "If anyone is getting groped, it's me." A frowned formed on her face at the thought of how harsh that may have sounded to Frankie, but she shrugged it off. It was best to keep your subordinates in their places.

Her frown returned at the lack of answer at the door, so she knocked again, and gave the doorbell a good ring to let them know that she was here to stay. She smiled at her own confidence; it was felt good to teach Frankie a thing or two about being as confidant as she was. She may want to keep Frankie under a leash, but she wanted her to be the best follower she could be nonetheless.

After a moment, she heard the click of the door being unlocked, and Drew opened the door. He was breathing heavily as if he ran a marathon. He squinted his eyes at her when recognition hit.

"Zoë!? What they hell are you doing here?" he asked incredulously.

She giggled, and threw her head back as one hand snaked its way up his chest. "I just thought I'd grace your party with my presence."

"What?" Drew asked, disbelief still written across his face.

"Trust me, Drew. I'll just make your party better."

Drew sighed. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

Zoë merely grinned in her victory.

"And her?" Drew asked, pointing at Frankie. "How old is she?"

"Don't you worry about her… I keep her under control."

"Whatever," Drew groaned. "Don't cause any trouble – ugh, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but for future reference, come in through the basement."

Zoë threw a smile back towards Frankie as she led the way in, and followed Drew down to the basement. She slid her hands into Frankie's as they descended. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Drew's like the best guy at Degrassi. This isn't the type of party you'll get raped at." She turned away before Frankie could disagree.

The music was loud, but not as loud as she would have expected. There were about 30 people, and the sweet scent of flavored alcohols and beer permeated the room.

"You know, I expected something bigger from the famous Drew Torres," Zoë said, smiling at her double meaning as Drew turned to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I have to be responsible now. It was supposed to be small. I don't even know how you heard about it."

"Oh, Drew. I'm always in the loop. When we get _closer_ , I'll keep you informed. No worries," she promised. She ignored it as Drew shook his head. He'd learn.

"Who's this?" asked a girl that Zoë didn't quite recognize. God, her hair was awful. How did Drew give her the time of day?

"Just Zoë Rivas," Drew replied. "Some girl. She heard about the party and wanted to come."

The girl gave Zoë a curious nod. Zoë hated her already.

"Yes, Zoë Rivas. Star of West Drive, and future Queen of Degrassi, gracing this little party with royalty. Nice to meet you."

"Clare," the girl greeted, offering her hand which Zoë shook with the care she would a corpse.

Clare turned back to Drew. "She's not going to get us into any trouble, is she? It's too early for a scandal on your Presidency."

"Nah, she's fine," Drew dismissed.

"Drew is so responsible," Zoë gushed for him. "He'd never let anything bad happen."

"Yeah..." Clare drawled.

"Well, Clare and I need to go discuss something. If you'll excuse us," Drew said as he led Clare away.

Zoë smirked. She enjoyed this little game with Drew. She turned around to face Frankie. "You really should speak up, dear. I almost forgot you were here."

"Well you seemed to have that conversation under control," Frankie retorted.

"Of course, dear. Ugh, that Clare girl. How does that lesbian get Drew's attention like that?"

Frankie blinked. "I don't think Clare is a lesbian."

"Hmm, her hair is sure butch enough to pass for one."

"She had cancer," Frankie informed her, jaw slightly dipping in shock. "You really shouldn't mock her for her hair. It looks really pretty to me."

"Sure, Franks," Zoë said, before stroking her hand through Frankie's brunette locks. "There's a reason we wear our hair like this. The boys like it." She locked her gaze with Frankie's until the younger girl's lips turned up into something approaching a smile. "Now let's go get some drinks and see how the seniors party."

They found the drink table and Zoë poured herself a glass from the punch bowl. She put up a hand to stop Frankie from following suit as she took a sip. "Definitely vodka. I'd suggest you stick to the beer," she said as she handed Frankie a can.

Frankie sighed as she accepted the can and popped it open. "I have had vodka before. My dad doesn't even bother hiding the liquor anymore due to Miles."

Zoë made a face of disgust. "Don't even mention your brother unless he's ready to dump that trailer trash and wants to know what a real girl is like."

"They're not even dating," Frankie mumbled, but Zoë ignored it. Maya would always be the filth that stole her man.

"We really should go find Drew," Zoë said. "Wherever he is, is where the fun will be." She downed her drink quickly and poured another before departing with Frankie in tow. She had to show Drew the type of fun she could have.

She found him sitting on the floor next to Clare and some other people she didn't recognize. "So, what are we getting up to here?" she asked.

"Just a little game of spin the bottle," a dark-skinned guy informed her with a grin. "The twist is that you have to go to the closet over there and really explore the meaning of seven minutes in heaven." He paused to offer her his hand. "Dallas. Mike Dallas."

"Zoë Rivas," she informed as she took his hand. She made a mental note to peruse him if Drew didn't work out. He was certainly no consolation prize. "Isn't this game a bit childish?"

"Little girl was expecting big bad adult games I see," a girl commented from beside Dallas. Zoë heart filled with fire, and suddenly she found someone she hated more than Maya.

"Allí," Dallas introduced for her. "And we like to keep the game interesting. Try some people out that we never would under normal circumstance. Jenna and Imogen are in there now, and Drew here has been _dying_ to take me into the closet for months now."

"Hey!" Drew huffed. "That was between us!"

"And it will be as soon as you manage to drag us in there," Dallas replied, before looking back at Zoë. "Luck of the bottle and all," he said, a glint in his eyes as he twirled the brown beer bottle around on the floor. "Care to play?"

"Of course, isn't that right Frankie?" Zoë replied.

Frankie nodded hesitantly, and Zoë ignored the nervous looks that Drew and Dallas shot each other.

"Allí is up next, but then you can get your turn," Dallas informed her.

Zoë nodded and watch as Allí took the bottle from Dallas' hand, and give it a spin on the makeshift table on the floor between them. Roars of laughter filled the circle as it landed on Clare.

"Finally!" Dallas roared. "We've been waiting on this one forever!"

Clare let out of laugh of her own, and Allí groaned in defeat. "Well, it was going to happen eventually," Allí stated. "Let's make it good so these fellas have something to be jealous about."

Zoë grinned in triumph as the two girls walked off and two other girls joined the circle. She knew Clare was a lesbian deep down; she wasn't worthy of Drew in the least.

She saw Drew scoot closer to Dallas, snickering about how the two of them were finally going to "take out their issues on each other's face." She turned away in disgust.

"So, Franks, how's the beer?" she asked her friend.

"Fine, I guess. It's beer. Let me try yours," Frankie said as she took her drink and took a tentative sip. "Fruity," she muttered. "Not very strong though. Told you I could handle this."

"The alcohol maybe, but you were the one worried about the party," Zoë quipped. "I told you we would be fine. The two jocks are over there talking about girls kissing."

"I guess," Frankie murmured. "Drew seems like a nice guy, compared to all of the stories. He's still a bit old for you though. He's already a year behind, and is probably ready to go off to college. And he has a fiancé."

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie," Zoë said, enunciating each syllable one by one. "How many times do I have to tell you? All you have to do is get a boy's attention. His fiancé is off at college, and I can give him what he wants. After that, I'll take what I want. "

"Is being popular really worth it?" Frankie asked.

"Power is everything, dear. Didn't you watch my show?"

"It's just a show…" Frankie stated, letting her words trail off.

"Just trust me Frankie. My turn is next. I'll end up in the closet with Drew, and we'll explore."

"Explore?" Frankie asked carefully.

"We'll chat, I'll give him a hand job probably. Enough to turn him on, but not so much that he won't come chasing after me. He'll be mine by the end of the month," Zoë said proudly.

"And what if you get stuck with Dallas?"

"Then I'll entertain him just enough where he'll go running back to Drew with all the details."

"I can't decide if you thought this through entirely, or not nearly enough," Frankie stated as she jiggled her beer in her hands.

"I assure you, there is no way I can't turn anything to meet my needs." A smirk spread on Zoë's lips as she saw Clare and Allí approaching the group. "Ready to see a master at work?" she asked Frankie before leaning into the group to grab the bottle.

She looked at Drew until he locked gazes with her. "So, I just spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on I get to… have fun with?"

"Yep, that simple," Drew stated. "So give it a whirl."

She smiled as she did, finger stroking sensually down the neck of the bottle before breaking their gaze and flicking the bottle with all the strength she could muster in her index finger. She hungrily licked at her lips every time the bottle passed Drew, and it spun for what felt like minutes, but was merely three seconds. Her heart fell when it landed, and her face flushed with a fiery heat.

Laughter roared throughout the group again.

"Looks like the newcomers are going to have to explore the closet of 'love,' Dallas said gleefully.

She felt some touching at her shoulder and she turned to meet Frankie's eyes. "What did you get us into?" the younger girl whispered.

Zoë forced herself to remain calm. She was an actor after all. She turned to face Drew who was chuckling, and she knew exactly what she would do.

She turned to Frankie and placed a hand under her chin. "The bottle chose us. Let's go see what the fun is all about." She stood up and Frankie followed suit; Zoë made sure to throw a flirtatious smile at Drew before leading Frankie to the closet.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Zoë reached up for the drawstring to turn on the light. She was grateful she had taken a moment to scope out the closet before stepping in, otherwise she would have been searching for it forever as it was just over her height.

Zoë kept her face stoic to hide the anger at her plan failing. This was not how things were supposed to go, and she could not let Frankie know she failed.

Frankie broke the silence with a giggle. "So, uh… what now?"

Zoë sighed. "Well, as I said, I always find a way to turn things to my advantage. Drew likes girls kissing each other. What guy doesn't? We'll just have to let him know I can give him everything he wants?"

"So, are we going to kiss?" Frankie asked hesitantly.

"No," Zoë scoffed. "That's dis… well, it's not for me. You can like what you want though."

"I like guys," Frankie stated coolly. "But hey, I'm not against kissing a girl just once."

"Sure, dear," Zoë dismissed as she made room on a box to sit. "We'll just sit here until time is up." She reached forward to touch Frankie's lip. "No lipstick? We're going to have to work on that, but it works to our benefit now. Less need to fake make-up smears," she said as she pulled out her lip stick. "Lean down so I can doctor up your lips so it looks like we kissed."

Frankie shook her head, and took a seat next to Zoë. "I'd really rather not. If we don't kiss, fine. It's none of their business. You really need to find better ways to talk to Drew. Have you like been upfront with him?"

Zoë chuckled menacingly. "Drew is a catch, Frankie. He isn't going to just want me, I have to get his attention. If it weren't for my career I'd send him my boobs like all these other sluts, but alas, I have to worry about my image. You don't know what it's like having to be perfect all the time."

"Actually…" Frankie tried to interject, but Zoë cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Your dad is strict. Big deal, it's not as if he hits you. Cut it with your daddy issues, girl. Some of us have real problems. I…" she stopped as she noticed Frankie crying. "Frankie? Franks… are you… look, I'm sorry. I guess that was mean. I didn't mean to hurt you. Your dad doesn't hit you... does he?"

"What? No," Frankie sniffled. "He doesn't, but Miles… never mind. Dad can be really harsh with all of us, and it is scary knowing that every little thing could ruin how he feels about us. I mean, I can't complain because I'm the favorite, but…"

She was silenced as Zoë pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," Zoë said. "I didn't mean to insult you. And I'm sorry if I am harsh with you sometimes. I'm just… used to being that way. It's hard to separate myself from Gatsby sometimes." She paused to look Frankie in the eyes, and placed supportive hands on her face. She cleared a half-dried tear with her thumb before speaking again. "You're the best thing that has happened to me since coming to Degrassi. You're the only person who has always been nice and honest with me. You're so much better than your dick of a brother."

Frankie nodded, and Zoë's finger tips tickled as the other girl's skin moved underneath them. It was like electricity dancing in her hands, and suddenly she felt so powerful. So good.

"Look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Zoë said. "I made mistakes tonight. I was trying so hard to get Drew to notice me that I didn't think about how it may hurt you."

Frankie nodded again, and Zoë felt her whole body dance with heated energy at the moment. "It's okay. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean anything bad. Drew seems like a great guy, and he's really cute, and…" Frankie rambled.

Zoë acted on an impulse like she never had before, and silenced Frankie with a kiss. Her lips were warm and soft like every day dream she had about Drew's, and she felt so happy and safe for the split second that they embraced. It was like heaven, and she sighed in ecstasy as she pulled away to look into Frankie's eyes.

Frankie blinked. "Wow… that was unexpected."

"Was it nice?" Zoë asked. _Was it as good for you as it was for me?_

"I… think so. It was nice. It was my first though, so who can say."

"Let's make it a second," Zoë murmured as she returned her lips to Frankie's. She let her hands travel down the other girl's sides, and she pulled her in to deepen the kiss. "Put your hands on me," she murmured.

"O-okay," Frankie said as she placed tentative fingers on her side that slowly climbed around her back until her palms were pressed against her her.

"Let me," Zoë broke their kiss to whisper as she guided Frankie's hands down her body, in a mirror of what she was doing to Frankie earlier. "Your brother was so much better at this."

"I'm sorry," Frankie muttered.

"Don't. This is perfect," Zoë stated. It was the truest thing she had said in a lifetime.

She was just learning the every crease of Frankie's lips when a loud noise interrupted them. Someone was banging on the door.

"Times up, ladies!" they heard Dallas holler from outside.

Zoë pulled away from Frankie, and gave her a cautious smile. "That was nice. I wish we would have started a little earlier..."

"It was," Frankie agreed. "I don't think I'll want it again, but it was nice."

"Oh…" Zoë murmured as her heart went cold.

"They do have a point. It is fun doing something like this when you wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Yeah…" Zoë said slowly. "It was really nice what we had..."

"We still have everything that we felt there," Frankie assured her. "It just won't be through kissing. We're best friends after all."

Zoë nodded.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked.

"Just peachy."

"Are you sure?" Frankie checked. "I mean, if you liked it, I won't be mad. I promise."

"Like it? Please, Franks, I'm hardly a dyke," Zoë asserted. "I'm completely normal."

Frankie gasped as her mouth fell in shock. "Wow, Zoë, no need to be so harsh. It's not as though liking me would be the worst thing in the world."

"Oh, it is," Zoë shot back with acid. "There are better people out there than you, and if I wanted a Hollingsworth I'd go for one with a dick. Disgusting, really, thinking I _could_ want you."

Frankie's face fell, and Zoë fought back her desire to comfort her. Her friend needed a reminder of her place on the food chain.

"Let's go. I'm going to say goodbye to Drew, then we can head out. Oh, and makes sure he sees my lip stick smudged over your face. I made sure to leave my mark."

"Zoë, I… did you want me to like it?" Frankie tried to ask, but Zoë ignored her as she marched out of the closet. The part of her that wanted to apologize to Frankie, to tell her how much she cared about her and how happy their friendship made her would stay behind.

It was a part of her she didn't want, and it would stay locked away forever.

* * *

A/N: So yeah. I write my jokes! I wanted Frankie to have some sort of same-sex experience before leaving the show, then I said "I wondered if they ever kissed due to spin the bottle..." The rest is history.

This was kind of weird to write because Frankie is so young, but it was only kissing so I went with it. We've seen worse stuff with 14 year olds on Degrassi, so it's cool. Pretty sure season 8 had a Seven Minutes in Heaven Klare plot. Ultimately, it was a exploration of character and friendship. The weird kissing stuff was just a reasonable side effect.

It's interesting how all of Zoë's relationships end up with her being rejected. It was fitting to follow through with this story though. I really wanted to explore Zoë exploring her sexuality a little more early on as it felt out of the blue in Don't Look Back, and her relationship with Frankie did have some subtext so I explored it :D I threw in Bi!Drew for funsies too (it is my fave head canon after all)!

Please review if you enjoyed :)


End file.
